the sleepover
by gormogon
Summary: inspired by the party in season 1 mac and Caroline action I thought needed to be acted upon!enjoy!


They skirt around each other every other day,in an ironic way their kindred distaste for one another probably counts as the most successful relationship in the hospital.

But does neither one realise the emergence of a certain likeness for each two intelligent people surely not.

Caroline is snapped out of her musings about Jane Austens Pride and Prejudice characters-which by the way she was forced to watch while Angela and her boyfriend gushed like a pair of drooling sound of Martins drone played she felt he was like a cute poodle waiting for a pat from its master,and if he was a poodle Guy was a mongrel who rather liked humping its masters leg.

'...funkeee tonight'Martin finished through closed lips.

'Um oh sorry Martin,wasnt listening,what were you saying?'

Looking crushed Martin stuttered 'Well I just said it should be a good party tonight?'

'Ya ya,listen Martin about that I know this is kind of a female thing but what are you wearing tonight?'

Taking a bit aback by the odd question and suddenly realising he had nothing particularly impressive to wow Caroline with,Martin was about to leave but was momentarily held up when Sue White passed with a young grad student wearing a kinks t-shirt with the name mac across his head in permanent caught Carolines eye who began fuming and shaking outwardly adding 'thats unproffessional' after the scottish woman.

'Oh fack off,Dr Trodd' Cant handle the competition eh?'was her answer.

Bottom slapping followed by 'hmm come on then maccy lets see your ginger pubes then,dont be frightened now I am a doctor after all' and a slamming of her office door left Caroline seething and Martin sweating pellets,as he worried about tonight.

Mac's entrance always seemed dramatic if not comedic,his girly golden locks and innocent grin always got Caroline excited in an x rated over 18's way...but it also made her want to poke him too.

'So Martin any hot dates tonight or are you going to that thing?'

Intrigued Caroline spoke up,'What thing would that be then?'

He had reeled her in.

She mentally cursed herself for falling for it.

'Oh you know that thing with drink and girls and drunk girls possibly for Martin here'

At this stage Martin is weary of Mac mortifying him in front of Caroline so he decides to make an exit bumbling down the hall towards Sue Whites office,just as a deranged terrified grad student leaves chanting 'I didnt come for a check up' while fleeing like a wild animal.

Martin enters and notices what looks like a bag of shit on her desk as she says 'Now what can I do for you Martin'

An hour later,Caroline is venting in the operating theatre.

'I mean she's always at work I dont see how she can find the blooody time to go to the shops buy new clothes,have the perfect boyfriend,have beautiful hair...'

At this point she's wielding a scalpel in her rage and looks up to find two scared men facing qiuckly turns to excitement for Guy.

'Jesus are you like this during fore play because if you are may I just say angry sex is the best sex with the right woman of course'

Mac and Caroline simultaneously eye roll.

(Quieter to himself he adds)'Even one with man hair' Caroline turns on him with the scalpel once more.

Mac referrees the match,'Ok slowly lower your weapon and noone will get hurt'knowing he's just trying to lighten the atmosphere being typical smiles quietly to herself but Mac catches it and smiles knows what that smile means,he's always known.

As Kelis disses her boyfriend on the cd player Caroline slowly but surely slips from slightly tipsy to to forget Guys' humiliatingly poor chat up lines.

While cornering her he whispered 'God you are really beautiful you know that and I'm not just saying that cause I drank Martins jizwater,no you really are something'

He was breathing on her and spoke with a husky voice but on him it sounded perverted.

Her dancind became frantic and evetually the swaying led to a 360 degree spin which left her on the floor in a heap.

Swinging out of the door frame, she smiled off guests'bye oh who are you again?'

'Yeah good housewarming party Charlie'

'Its Caroline I have tits you know,I just happen to like short hair'

'Ya whatever'

'And quite nice ones too may I say Dr Turd' The Scottish twang sounded familiar to Caroline but through her drunken haze she couldnt quite place her.

Sue White proceeded to cup Carolines breasts and caress them in an unnatural way.

'Nothing like a good lumpy pillow to sleep on eh?'

'Actually do you mind not sleeping on my breasts please your bony face is sticking into them'

From this she tried for the stairs missing the bannister and fallling into the sturdy arms of Mac.

'Whoa there are you ok yes?'

'oh its you have I drowned in alcohol is this the way to the hospital?'

'yeah hello Im going to be your doctor today'

'you know this hospital looks a lot like my house'

Mac rubbed soothing concentric circles on her back and pushed back her fringe while Caroline detoxifies her liver into the toilet.

'Its ok its over now,Iv only eaten a packet of hula hoops today'

Cerulean blue eyes met dilated brown ones and both were entranced.

Enerfy flowed between them and the signal from fate came as they sat there waiting for the other to make the move.

Mac cautiously but assuredly leaned in to lightly brush her fell into it whole embraced her hair clasping it at the back in tender flavoured her lips tasting the pungent tanginess accustomed to alcohol he didnt care he was serious about her and willing to let himself enjoy every touch taste and sat back for a moment hesitatingly and slurrred 'you do realise you just kissed a sicky mouth'.

And just like that an ordinary moment stifled and extraordinary one.

They slept fully clothed together that not wanting to leave her alone for fear of choking and she after much protesting fell into both knew what the other meant by the act.


End file.
